


stuck in the middle (of the bed and you)

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: stuck in the middle [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mingyu's only mentioned, One Night Stands, This is hella vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: So that night at the party? This is what happened...





	stuck in the middle (of the bed and you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19twentyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/gifts), [nineafternoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineafternoons/gifts).



> Belated happy birthdays, [nineafternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nineafternoons/pseuds/nineafternoons) and [19twentyone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone)! I hope you like it (tho idk how to feel about this being my gift to you tbh) Also, happy 2 years, SEVENTEEN!!
> 
> Welcome to the prequel of [stuck jn the middle (of the basement with you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10768512)! This was totally unplanned.
> 
> Partially edited for formating. I'm so sorry. HAHAHAHA
> 
> PS. Please don't @ me on this, I have family following me on Twitter. LMAO ;;;;  
> PPS. Also please inform me if I have to add any tags as a warning? I think I tagged them all, but since I don't write in this genre much, I'm not sure if I should tag it as anything else.
> 
> You can read this as a stand-alone, but the _consent_ is basically shown in the previous fic.

The room was _deafening_. Jihoon cursed Mingyu at the top of his lungs, but the booming bass of the speakers drowned his voice out. He was in the middle of writing a new song for class that he hoped he’d be able to submit as a soundtrack again, when Kim Mingyu burst through his door with determination.

Lee Jihoon _hated_ unnecessary noise. Being a music major, of course he was supposed to be used to loud music. It fine tuned his ears, it trained him to be more critical when listening to the tempo, the melody, the lyrics... But he drew a line at random parties with senseless screaming. He knew, as a college student, that it was stressful, and that the only outlet some of these students had were these parties. Jihoon wasn’t one of them, preferring to work on his music. But when your outlet became your source of stress, there wasn’t anything you could do.

So there Jihoon was, standing at a corner with a refilled plastic cup of cheap beer only university students could afford. The bass was loud as it thumped and echoed through the walls. The lights flashed, and danced around along with the beat. Other students were at the open space that served as a dance floor, swaying and _grinding_ at each other. Jihoon pulled away, as he felt like a voyeur by the way the students danced.

Kim Mingyu was nowhere to be found, that fucking ass _skyscraper_. Jihoon gulped his beer to the last drop again, before he went to grab another. He was too sober to enjoy the party. It would be a hassle to go back to the dorm without Mingyu, so drinking became the only option.

So Jihoon drank.

And drank.

And _drank_.

He overestimated his alcohol tolerance. His head felt light, and the beat of the music thrummed through his veins. His body began to sway, and his hands caressed his own body sensually. His eyes were halfway closed, and whenever he looked at someone, they stuttered and blushed. Jihoon shrugged and simply continued to dance.

Suddenly, there were hands on his waist. It wasn’t to stop him, but it guided his swaying. There was a warm body behind him, and Jihoon basked in it. He hadn’t let loose in a long time, and the alcohol helped cloud his judgement. The warm body behind him was never forceful as it was a guidance. As if the person behind him knew how to dance, and taught it well. Jihoon turned around to wrap his arms around the shoulders of the body behind him.

He did _not_ expect Kwon Soonyoung.

His heart almost burst. Had Jihoon been a lot more sober, he would have pulled back, run, and waited for until Kim Mingyu returned to kill him very solely for bringing him to the party.

But he wasn’t.

In fact, he felt bolder. He knew Kwon Soonyoung when Seungcheol dragged him out of their apartment to watch a showcase. That was the first time he saw Kwon Soonyoung. The sharp eyes that fully concentrated on his form, his choreography, his facial expression.

Oh _god_ , his facial expression.

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung closer, as he ran his fingers through the black hair. Soonyoung was infamous for being sweaty, and the party didn’t make any difference. As Jihoon ran his fingers through, it worked almost perfectly with Soonyoung’s look. His eyes were half lidded as well. A shiver went down Jihoon spine when their eyes met.

The hands around his waist moved to the small of his back. It was hot, but the touch was soft. A caress. As if he was fragile.

Jihoon grasped the back of Soonyoung’s head, and roughly pulled him down.

The kiss was raw, and open mouthed. Their tongues were all over each other inside. Soonyoung moaned. Encouraged, Jihoon bit Soonyoung’s lower lip and soothed it with a suck. Normally, it would have been disgusting with their saliva around their mouths at the carnality of their kiss, but it wasn’t. It tingled Jihoon’s body with heat and want.

“How,” Soonyoung said, as he gulped because his voice sounded wrecked and raw, “how drunk are you?”

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung’s bitten lips. It was red, and swollen, and it shined under the party lights. They stopped swaying to the dance sometime when they kissed. Jihoon was distracted, but not distracted enough.

“Not yet enough to forget my name. Or _yours_ , Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung’s eyes snapped up at his, widening a bit before it narrowed again. There was the focus Jihoon saw the first time he met him. It was filled with want. Jihoon felt like a prey, and knowing he was the cause of that look sent a delicious tingle down his groin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jihoon whispered, as he pulled Soonyoung down again for another kiss. Except Soonyoung began to push him out of the crowd. The music was still loud, and everyone else were too busy having their own grinding sessions that no one noticed them.

Jihoon grunted when his back hit the wall hard. The grunt transitioned into moaning when a leg slipped between his thighs. It was hot, and thick, and _fuck_ Jihoon was dangerously _too_ hard _._ His hips moved, as he humped Soonyoung’s thick thigh. Shame was no longer in his vocabulary as Jihoon took hold of Soonyoung’s shoulders and jumped.

“ _Fucking_ \--” Soonyoung hissed at the sudden weight. Jihoon wrapped his legs around Soonyoung’s waist, and grinded down onto Soonyoung’s own tented pants. Soonyoung’s hands grabbed Jihoon’s ass. He squeezed his cheeks when Jihoon settled his weight against Soonyoung. Their chests were flushed against each other, and Jihoon relished the new height difference.

His hands cupped Soonyoung’s jaw, and pulled it up for another kiss. Jihoon knew he was never going to get tired of kissing Kwon Soonyoung.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Soonyoung hissed against Jihoon’s lips.

“Yes,” Jihoon replied before biting Soonyoung’s upper lip, “ _fuck yes_.”

The event after that was a blur, because Jihoon was only sober enough to concentrate on not cumming. The sight of Soonyoung above him was sinful, and Jihoon wanted to hate him for it.

One way or another, they were on a bed, and both of them were chucking their clothes off. There was nothing slow and sensual about what they were doing. It was carnal and immediate. Like they were running only on instinct in the middle of a heat. They threw their clothes haphazardly, excited to have their hands on each other again.

“Lube,” Soonyoung gulped when Jihoon surged to bite his lips again. Jihoon pulled Soonyoung while they kissed. Soonyoung crawled, and they shuffled closer to the headboard. “Jihoon. Ji, lube, _now_.”

A shiver ran down Jihoon’s spine at the growl. Never once had Jihoon thought he had kinks, but _fuck_ if Soonyoung’s voice wasn’t hot when wrecked.

Jihoon let Soonyoung pull back to rustle for a bottle of lube or lotion or _something_ , as he concentrated on licking, biting, and kissing Soonyoung’s neck. Everything about Soonyoung was _thick._ Jihoon grounded himself by holding onto Soonyoung’s thighs. He crawled closer, not letting any part of Soonyoung’s neck go unkissed. He reached Soonyoung’s sculpted collarbones, and he dragged his teeth against them. Jihoon flushed their chests together, and it was sticky and slick from their sweat but it didn’t bother him.

Soonyoung half dragged and half carried Jihoon further back, because Jihoon placed himself on Soonyoung’s lap. Neither of them tried to let the other go. It felt perfect. But if Jihoon had one complaint, it was that they weren’t _fucking yet._

Soonyoung pushed Jihoon back against the headboard, similar to how he pushed Jihoon onto the wall at the party. It was weird and uncomfortable against Jihoon’s naked back. Jihoon breathed out a moan, because Soonyoung’s hand moved up to his hair and Soonyoung _pulled_.

“ _Fuck_ , _Ji,_ ” Soonyoung growled, as he finally sat upright with a bottle. He opened his thighs to accomodate more of Jihoon’s weight. Jihoon’s legs caged Soonyoung’s waist, and his arms looped around Soonyoung’s neck.

They were in a random room that actually had _lubrication_ , and if Jihoon wasn’t clouded by lust, he would have questioned that. But the only thing that ran through his mind was _faster, fuck, thick,_ and _Soonyoung._

They didn’t have any time for further foreplay. Their cocks were hot and heavy and _leaking_ with need. It was unspoken between the two of them, but it was going to end too soon if they continued with the foreplay.

That was to say, Jihoon still caressed Soonyoung’s torso. His hands moved to caress Soonyoung’s cheeks. It was almost funny how full and round they were, but as Jihoon’s hands went down, it became more and more evident that Soonyoung was _ripped_.

He traced his long fingers across Soonyoung’s abs. It was _hard_ and sculpted, and Jihoon swallowed at how it looked with sweat that made it _shine_.

The pop of the lubricant bottle surprised Jihoon out of his staring. Soonyoung tapped Jihoon’s tailbone, _just_ above his ass that Jihoon gasped. He moved, rising to his knees. He looped his arms around Soonyoung again, but it became oddly intimate. Soonyoung poured lubricant onto his fingers behind Jihoon. Jihoon turned to look over his shoulder, but kept his hold at the back of Soonyoung’s head.

When Soonyoung was satisfied, and he warmed the lubricant enough with his fingers, it was Soonyoung’s turn to place kisses onto Jihoon. From his chest, to his collarbone, to Jihoon’s neck, then jaw until he caught Jihoon’s lips again. The kiss turned Jihoon’s head forward again.

Soonyoung swallowed Jihoon’s gasp as Soonyoung’s finger met with his hole. It was wet, and slick, and uncomfortable, but Jihoon wanted it _in_. Jihoon growled through the kiss, irritated eyes narrowed at Soonyoung’s mischevious looking ones. He felt Soonyoung smile at his lips, and Jihoon’s eyes rolled back when Soonyoung sucked his tongue _and_ slipped a finger in.

Soonyoung had _wonderful_ fingers. Jihoon moaned, and breathed, and gasped at each movement of Soonyoung’s finger. He panted, out of breath from all the kissing. Soonyoung whispered praises against his jaw, but all Jihoon could focus on was the finger _finally inside him._

The second slowly inched in, with just the same amount of lube. Soonyoung’s other hand alternated from pouring more lubricant on his fingers and caressing the small of his back. The bottle let out a squished sound when Soonyoung poured more lubricant to ease in a third finger.

And Jihoon was going to deny it, but he sobbed when it entered him too. The three fingers worked their way in him, spreading, loosening, _touching_ him inside. The lube was slippery, and weird, and all Jihoon wanted was _Soonyoung._

He hadn’t noticed, but Soonyoung disgarded the bottle just as haphazardly as their clothes, holding the finally free hand against Jihoon’s hips. Jihoon bounced up and down, with the hand supporting him. Jihoon’s face was flushed pink from exertion. His mouth slightly open to help him breathe. Soonyoung occasionally stretched his fingers to help loosen Jihoon’s asshole. The sound of skin against skin was muffled through Jihoon’s ears.

When his bouncing became quicker, Soonyoung noticed that Jihoon simply grinded onto his fingers, not letting it slip out of his hole. Soonyoung kissed the corner of Jihoon’s lips and he flashed a wicked smile. He curled his fingers, and Jihoon froze.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jihoon hissed, reiterating what Soonyoung said earlier then. His bouncing became franctic, as he held Soonyoung’s shoulders to help his leverage.

Soonyoung held his hips, and he tightened his grip that Jihoon was sure it was going to bruise the next day. Jihoon stopped his movements, but he pouted at Soonyoung. Soonyoung chuckled, and placated him with more kisses. Carefully, Soonyoung slipped the fingers out of Jihoon and he guided Jihoon to lean back against the headboard. Jihoon moved his weight from his knees to his back when it touched the headboard again. One hand reached to grip the top of the headboard, and the other kept through Soonyoung’s hair.

Soonyoung straightened his stance and made himself more comfortable on his knees. He allowed Jihoon to cage his waist again, as he kept one hand at the small of Jihoon’s back for support. The hand that stretched him cupped his own erection, spreading what was left of the lubricant and precome down his cock. Soonyoung moaned, finally getting direct stimulation. Jihoon’s eyes were glazed over, unabashedly staring at how Soonyoung’s hand went up and down his cock.

Soonyoung leaned to kiss Jihoon, forcing Jihoon’s back to curve because of the position. It was gonna be a killer on his back, but he didn’t care.

“Faster, Soonyoung, _fuck_ thecondom, I’m clean, _just get_ _in me_ , _fuck--_ ”

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon to placate him. The hand that was filled with lube gripped the underside of his knee, and Soonyoung raised Jihoon’s leg over his shoulder. Once Soonyoung made sure he wasn’t stretching Jihoon too thin, he held his cock and guided it to Jihoon’s hole.

The tip met Jihoon’s asshole like a kiss. Jihoon’s cock jumped, because it was _hot_. Almost searingly so. Jihoon sobbed, clutching Soonyoung’s hair _tighter_.

Even more carefully, Soonyoung pushed his cock inside, and it was _weird_. It had been a long time for Jihoon, and he forgot how _weird_ it was to have something up there. Soonyoung kissed him all over, from his forehead, to his cheeks, to his lips, to his jaw, neck, collarbone-- just to distract him.

Jihoon rolled his hips, and _swallowed_ Soonyoung’s cock in. “ _Shit_ , _fuck_ , _Ji!_ ”

Jihoon chuckled. It was airy, but completely satisfied and unrepentant. Soonyoung breathed heavily above him, his forehead against Jihoon’s collarbone. Jihoon whined, rolling his hips despite the uncomfortable position. He just wanted Soonyoung to “-- _move,_ damn it!”

Soonyoung raised his head, and with a deeper sense of satisfaction, Jihoon smirked at how Soonyoung looked. He looked as wrecked as Jihoon felt, with matted hair onto his forehead, and sweat drops from his temple. Soonyoung’s lips were red, and swollen from all the kissing, and the spots on his neck were darkening.

 _Fuck_ , Jihoon was so fucking proud about it.

Soonyoung raised the hand that supported Jihoon’s back to hold Jihoon’s nape. He cushioned Jihoon’s head with his fingers as he started to move. Jihoon tilted his head, exposing his neck. Soonyoung was bigger than what he was used to, and it was weird and uncomfortable but _perfect._ The white noise inside his head cleared, and he felt the pinpricks of tears at the corner of his eyes.

The headboard was rough against his skin, and his back started to feel sore, but he didn’t care. He encouraged Soonyoung to move faster by digging his heel against the small of Soonyoung’s back, by rolling his hips to meet each thrust, and by tugging Soonyoung’s hair.

Soonyoung sucked another hickey against Jihoon’s neck before pulling out. Jihoon’s entire body twitched because _what the fuck_ \--

Soonyoung moved back to the foot of the bed, and he held Jihoon’s ankles. He pulled Jihoon’s legs, and Jihoon slipped onto the bed. The slide of the headboard against his skin was rough, but he bounced onto the mattress. Soonyoung turned one of his legs to the opposite side, and forced Jihoon to turn around. He held Jihoon by the stomach, and pushed Jihoon up so that Jihoon was on his knees. Jihoon clutched the bedsheet, and he moved his head to the side to breathe. Soonyoung entered again, but quicker, and the pace was _unrelenting_.

Jihoon’s grip on the sheets held tighter with each thrust. Soonyoung’s cock was thick, and hard, and hot inside him, and his prostrate was _right there_ but Soonyoung wad _missing it_ and--

Soonyoung draped his body over Jihoon’s, his chest against Jihoon’s back. It was sweaty, and hot, and sticky, and Jihoon’s moans echoed loudly. Soonyoung bit Jihoon’s earlobe, and released it with a quick lick. Jihoon nearly _screamed_ when Soonyoung hit his prostrate in time when Soonyoung’s hand _held_ his cock.

“Fuck, shit, _shit!_ _Soonyoung!_ ”

Soonyoung timed his thrusts with his strokes of Jihoon’s cock, and Jihoon almost felt overstimulated. One hand kept a tight grip on his hips again, to _pull him_ in to meet Soonyoung’s thrusts and it was too much, too hot, too _quick_ \--

Jihoon came all over the sheets with a cry muffled by the sheets he held. He was sure he ripped them from the intensity, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Soonyoung was still going, was still _hot_ , and _throbbing_ , and Jihoon was just coming down from his high when Soonyoung’s thrusts became more erratic, more frantic, more concentrated--

Soonyoung pulled out, and he came all over Jihoon’s back. Jihoon shivered, both at feeling Soonyoung’s cum on his skin, and the emptiness of his hole. His back ached, and the adrenaline slowed down. His head throbbed, and he knew he’d have a hangover when he woke up.

He was halfway to sleep when Soonyoung carefully lowered his hips after rolling the sheets away from his lower body. He pried Jihoon’s hands finger by finger off the sheets so he could crumple them completely. Jihoon shivered again, but that time from the cold because Soonyoung stood and there was rustling for _something_.

“Ji,” Soonyoung whispered against his ear, and Jihon whined, “I need to clean you up. This… is gonna be a bit rough, sorry.”

Jihoon didn’t care anymore because he was exhausted, and sleepy, and still at the fine, _fine_ line between sober and drunk. The cloth was just as rough on his skin, as something wiped at his back, down to his legs. He jumped, and he wanted to run away when it touched his hole, still raw and sore from the activity. But there was a soothing sound, that came with repeated apologies, and at that moment, Jihoon felt satisfied enough to just… sleep.

 

(Jihoon sputtered, thankful that he hadn’t drank his coffee yet. Soonyoung sat in front of him, unashamed at his revelation. But Jihoon flushed darkly, as _that_ night replayed in his head.

 _Fuck_ , Kim Mingyu was so _fucking dead_.)

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW DID THE ASEXUAL (me, that's me) DO? Oh god, I'm so sorry. HAHAHAHA I don't write smut if it isn't obvious. LMAO. shout out to [ktspcby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ktspcby/pseuds/ktspcby), who also asked what happened at the party. I hope I did justice.
> 
> Also, I tried to fit in _consent_ because that is important, regardless of anything. But I think it's more shown/explained/emphasized in the previous fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> TALK TO ME: [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho) (if y'all confused or smth)


End file.
